The Duke of Exeter
George, Duke of Exeter (George Alexander Percival Windsor) is a fetch who believes himself to be a member of the British Royal Family, the eldest great-grandchild of King George V and Queen Mary. He has been Duke of Exeter since his "father's" death in 1985. The Duke is currently 15th in the line of succession to the throne of the United Kingdom. Over the course of the last year, he as acted as the leader of a violent group of Anti-Imperial fetches calling themselves the Fetch Empire. In this role he was commonly known as Wes' Patron, as he backed Wes Price's effort to gain revenge on the empire for its many slights against him. He is loosely allied with The Dark Lord, who sends his grace information (including awakening him to his own potential as a Fetch. Goals The Duke of Exeter believes that Fetches are the superior representation of the "soul" of the human lost when it was sent to Arcadia. They deserve to have control over the city and live their lives without fear of the Changelings. To this end, he has been causing the slow destruction of the empire hoping the changelings will wipe themselves out and any changelings left in the city will be forced to accept the new Status Quo. Confirmed Actions #Dragged Wes Price out of the gutter and restored him to his previous level of wealth. #Rescued Gram's Girl from wherever she was and found where Gram Thew was for her. #Supplied food and equipment for 3,000 Invaders for over a month. #Hired mercenaries to threaten Trouble Ahead and attempted to kill Percy Harving when he got out of line. #Helped plan an attack on The Clockwork Palace during the Wedding of Sir Beryl Whitehall and Princess Margret. #Broke Mrs. Folo out of Bedlam. Employees and Allies *Wes Price, Chief "Agent" of the Patron *Gram's Girl, "Trouble Shooter" *Mrs. Folo, the closest thing to a "Fetch Doctor" in existence *Invaders, The patron provides food and supplies for the Invaders and gives them intel on targets *The fetches of Nellie Whistle, Gram Thew and Perth McMannus. Previous Suspects According to a complex formula created by Gram Thew, "the Patron" needed to have the following traits in equal measure to be considered a suspect: Wealthy, In London, was adverse to letting the members of Trouble Ahead die, had read "The Little White Bird", was capable of giving Rodger West powers/manipulating the seasons, had access to the hedge and was able to let John Appleseed through. Gram also thought that this individual was most likely a changeling (and am imperial one at that) and has spies that were present at Hyde Park when the motley killed the Pan. Most of all they would have to have some sort of reason to want the Empire to fall. By this reconing the following individuals were his top suspects- *Queen Mary *Baron Amyas Crayle *Princess Margret *Mr. Black *Lord Henry Blackmund The Duke of Exeter fits nearly all of these requirements but was never a suspect for obvious reasons Impressions of the Duke Mr. Toy Man.png|Under his skin Category:Mundy Category:Fetch Category:Noblity Category:Arcadian